


From another world

by Princeofmind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, FF, Happy Jake English/Dirk Strider, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifting, Smut, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofmind/pseuds/Princeofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little lemon where Dirk is a shapeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From another world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiEdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/gifts).



> Because this will be the first Ff I upload here.  
> And because I really like the Idea.

Dirk sat down on Jakes bed, his hair still wet and just a short towel wrapped around his waist. He just took a hot shower in jakes bathroom. Now, the black haired boy was in there, showering.  
The fox-boy titled his head to the side, looking around. He still had scratches on his body, left from the car that hit him. The was thankful that Jake had saved him, otherwhise he surely would have died.  
His orange tail was moving a bit and so did his ears. He stroke his kinda messed up hair, feeling a little bit lost all alone in this room. Dirk looked up as jake entered, his bright orange eyes watching him. His cheeks flushed red. Jake was naked except for his boxer shorts. His hair was wet, water dripping down and running over his tanned body.  
„Hey“, Jake smiled at him. Then he noticed that Dirk was almost naked and blushed. „Oh gosh, i am so, so sorry. Should i leave you alone again? Wait, i will lend you clothes to wear, alright? I’m really, really sorry, i didn’t meant to…“  
Dirk looked confused, trying to understand Jakes reaction. He was embarassed, wasn’t he? „Oh, why? Just sit down next to me. It is fine the way it is.“  
Jake looked at the ground, seeming a bit shy. Then he went over to sit down next to Dirk. The fox placed his head on Jakes left shoulder, closing his eyes. Jake was warm and he smelled good, Dirk thought.  
Jake was still insecure, gently wrapping his arm around Dirks shoulder. He placed one hand next to his ear, gently starting to stroke him there. //It’s warm and soft.// The boy smiled, leaning his head against Dirks.  
The blond haired smiled as he relaxed, purring quietly. He enjoyed Jake’s affedtion quiet alot. And to be honest, he never let anyone touch him. But Jake was kind. He saved him and he trusted Jake more than he has ever trusted somebody.

Dirk snuggled against the other’s hand as the boy kept stroking him. He pressed his body closer against Jakes.  
Jake turned his head to watch Dirk’s beautiful face. He blushed even more, smiling. How cute he was. And kinda sexy though. After that, he noticed a bump in Dirk’s towel. It was obvious what it was. „Eh.. D-dirk..?“, Jake raised his voice.  
„Uhm?“ dirk opened his eyes, looking at Jake’s confused expression. Then he noticed. „Oh, I.. I’m sorry?“ he shrugged.  
„N-no its okay, really. I-i just uhm.. I didn’t expect that but i am fine with this. It is just an natural reaction of something you seem to like.“  
The boy raised an eyebrow, pointing on the bump between Jake’s legs. „So you like being close to me?“  
Jake was embarrassed, covering his face with his hands. „I-i-i-i-i am so, so sorry. B-bloody nuts how could I.. I am so sorry.. I didn’t mean to upset you or something, please forgive me..“ he stuttred.

Dirk smiled. „It’s fine“, he said as he changed his position, licking Jake’s warm neck with his tongue. „Everything’s fine jake, I like you, too. Pretty much.“

„Y-you..do..?“

Dirk nodded, kissing up Jake’s neck until he reached his ear. He licked it, down to the neck again, aiming for Jake’s shoulder. Dirk opened his mouth, gently biting the other one.

„Ah..“ Jake shivered, tilting his head to give Dirk more space. Dirk smiled, placing his hands on jakes shoulders. He gently pushed him back, kneeling down between Jake’s legs.  
„Are you alright?“ he asked, revealing his sharp teeth whilst smiling.  
„Yes. I’m pretty fine, Dirk.“, Jake replied, smiling as well.

Dirk nodded, moving down his head,placing his warm lips on Jake’s neck. He stroke him with them, sucking a bit on the skin. The hand slided down Jake’s side, gently scratching him. Dirk stopped at Jake’s hip, pressing him into the bed.

„Mh..~“ Jake bend back, opening his mouth a little bit.  
Dirk gasped, kissing down Jake’s torso.  
„D-dirk…“ Jake gasped, covering his eyes with his arm.

„Yes Jake?“, Dirk stopped as he reached Jake’s waist.  
Jake didn’t anwser, only his breathe got a little louder. He appeared to be excited.  
Dirk was glad Jake liked what he did. So he started to kiss his body again, tasting his warm skin. „Mh…“  
He removed Jake’s shorts, throwing them away.

Jake bit his lip, mildly ashamed of the fact that he was completely naked. He didn’t get that Dirk was already naked as well. Jake moved his hand, stroking Dirk’s ear again. „Ah~“, the fox shivered, biting his lip.  
He took a deep breath to get a hold of himself and kissed up Jake’s leg til he reached what he was searching for.

Dirk wrapped a hand around jakes shaft, kissing the top of his dick.

„Uh..Dirk..“ Jake let go of Dirk’s ear to grab the blanket beneath him.

The blond haired opened his mouth wide to make sure that he won’t hurt jake with his teeth. He licked the top of Jake’s dick, let it slide into his mouth and closed his lips. Dirk moaned, his body shoke a little bit.

Jake gasped louder and bit into his finger to keep his voice under control. „G-golly well..Dirk…ah..“

Dirk started to move his head, up and down, up and down, over and over again. He scratched Jake’s hot, shaking body gently just to tease him even more.

The boy moaned every now and then, starting to thrust into Dirks wet mouth. He could feel his saliva running down his dick and his butt. „Oh..ngh!~“

Dirk flicked his tongue, gently touching Jake’s butt, squeezing it a bit. He opened his eyes, looking up to Jake.  
Jake looked down and nodded as if he allowed Dirk to do what he wanted to.  
He moved his head faster und Jake titled his head back again. „Nh..f..fuuc..k..“

The fox smiled while blowing Jake, pushing a finger inside his hole.

Jake moaned, spreading his legs wide open. It was his first time though, but he knew Dirk was the right one to do this. The only peron he ever trusted. And Jake relaxed soon, enjoing how Dirk prepeared him.

He let go of Jake’s dick as he was loose enough before kissing up Jake’s body again, his fingers still in his insides.  
As he reached Jake’s head, he leaned his forehead against jakes, looking into his eyes. „Jake..can I..?“, he whispered.  
Jake nodded, wrapping his arms around Dirk’s neck.

He removed his wet hand, placing it next to Jake’s head. Then he pushed his dick inside him, slowly, gently.  
„Ngh..“, Dirk moaned deeply, stroking trough Jake’s hair. His body shook just as Jake’s did as he slid completly inside him.

„D-dirk that’s.. so… good..“, Jake panted heavily.  
Dirk smiled and rubbed his nose against Jake’s, then he placed his lips on Jake’s.  
Jake closed his eyes and returned the kiss, smiling and relaxing.

Dirk started moving, thrusting inside Jake’s hot body. First slowly, then going faster until he found the perfect speed. „Oh.. Jake.. damn..~“

Jake licked Dirk’s lips, sucking on his tongue until he couldn’t able to breath anymore. he scratched Dirk’s shoulders a bit as he needed to grap something. „Fuck..~“

Dirk pulled on Jake’s hair a bit to tilt his head to the side. He kissed Jake’s neck again, bit him every now and then as he thrusted faster. He gasped, moaning, kissing Jake over and over again.

„D-dirk..I..im clo..se..“ Jake moaned with red cheeks, pressing his body against Dirk’s.

„Me..too..Jake.. ah..“

Dirk let go off Jake’s hair, stroking his dick to tease more. „Fuck.. Dirk.. I..“  
He wasn’t able to finish the sentence anymore. Jake came shivering, in the same moment as Dirk came inside of him.

The fox placed his forehead again on Jake’s, trying to catch his breath. „..Jake..“, Dirk gasped, smiling at him.

Jake opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. „Thank you Dirk.. that was.. amazing..“

The orange-eyed kissed the other one lovingly and soft. He let go of Jake, sitting down on the bed and pulling Jake up and on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, stroking through his messed up hair.

„Jake..“ Dirk whispered. „Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.“  
The black haired smirked, kissing Dirks cheek. „You’re welcome, Dirk. I really, really like you, you know?“

„You mean.. like in a friendship way of like? Or more in a.. you know.. really flushed kind of way..?“ Dirk wondered.

„I-in a.. well.. more than a friendship relationship thingy..“ Jake hid his face on Dirk’s shoulder.  
„I like having you around me and I don’t want to miss this.. Actually.. I really don’t want you to go..“  
Dirk was listening, his heart beating somewhat faster. „So Jake…“, he started.  
„I love you~“

He was hugged closer by Jake. He smiled happily.

„I love you, too, Dirk. Would you stay with me forever?“

„Yes, of course. It would be a pleasure to do so.“

The fox stoke Jake’s cheek, kissing his nose and his lips. „I guess we have to shower again.“

Jake laughed. „Yes, seems like.“

Dirk grinned. He picked up Jake and carried him into the bathroom.

„Oh bloody nuts!!“ Jake turned around when he left the bathroom again, quickly geeting something to dress with. „Golly well we spent all night!!“

Dirk giggled, leaning against the wall. The sun was already rising.

„Oh my gosh I’ll be too late! Gotta go do work darling.“ Jake bearly brushed his hair, grabbing his jacked. Then he kissed Dirk. „See you later, okay?“

Dirk returned the kiss. „Of course. „I’ll wait here.“

Jake smiled as he run out of the door to get to work.  
Dirk sighed. He was tired, fell down into the bed and closed his eyes, still smelling Jake. „I’m really in love huh? Well, I think it feels really.. nice..“ He mumbled to himself. Then he fell asleep, dreaming about Jake.


End file.
